Various vehicles may include a pump. One type of pump includes a housing defining a pump pocket and an opening intersecting the pump pocket, with the opening extending the same length as the pump pocket. In other words, the pump pocket and the opening extend the same length between a top surface and a bottom surface. A gear is disposed in the pump pocket and the position of the gear can change due to the opening and the pocket being the same length. Furthermore, building up an oil film on the gear can be inconsistent due to the opening and the pocket defining the same length.